


The dawning of a new era

by Demons_Realm



Series: Demons Realm [1]
Category: Demons Realm - Fandom, Wecomic
Genre: Demons Realm, LMAO, OOC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons_Realm/pseuds/Demons_Realm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't think of a good enough summary to her so . . . pfft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dawning of a new era

It was fall in the realms -getting dangerously close to winter by then- but it it didn't feel like it. A vicious drought had hit them all after the battles for territory. It had hit hell and Earth pretty badly though and not even "the tears of the angels", as they would say, could fix their predicament. The one that the drought had hit the most and worst, unfortunately, was the Mistress Death. The heat had hit when she was in mid pregnancy and she feared for the fate of her unborn child. It was true that she would most likely still be able to see it, even if it did die, but she had been longing for a child to call her own after she had seen so many families with their young and lost all others that she thought she'd have. But now that the chance was in her reach, she was going to lose it all. Her husband, Luzbel, had promised her it would all be ok, they would be fine but even he knew the child would most likely die as well as the others. He had no heir to his throne and had been longing for a child as well but with the way the drought was hitting in their area of the East where it was supposed to be remotely cold, he knew that it was a slim chance the poor thing would even survive.

December 23rd; Eastern Region; 12:48 am

Luzbel paced back and forth in the hallways of the palace, distraught, anxious, and worried. He had gotten back from a meeting with the others so that they could have some form of peace for a while, maybe a month at the least, when a blizzard had hit from out of nowhere in all the areas on his way back that had gotten him off guard and nearly frozen. He arrived to the palace as quick as he could but upon arrival, the maids and servants hadn't allowed him to go check on Death, saying she had an emergency that they had to tend too and that she didn't want to, and couldn't, be seen at the moment. When asked what the problem was they had simply looked at each other nervously and the message got across to him.

That had been nearly an hour ago and he was starting to get even more worried as the the time went on. He looked up at the elder clock that was at the end of the hallway and was shocked to see that the time was now 12:56; 4 minutes till 1. He continued his pace, anxiously waiting, unsure for what it was though. Anything could happen. A nurse could come and tell him that the child was alive and healthy, or that it had died during a miscarriage, or that Death herself was going to have a long term visit in her own realm and have her loyal assistant Grimm take over her position for all eternity, because, despite what people thought about him, he cared and worried for the sake and well being of his family. A servant woman, who looked old and wise, must've noticed his distress because she had strided over to him and had him sit down and talked him down from nearly having a heart attack and stayed with him through the whole waiting process.

December 24th; 1:30 am

After a while of having waited around in the hallway a young nurse stepped out from the room they had brought Death into. "We've brought her back from the medical ward. They're washed and dressed if you wish to see them now, my liege." She said motioning with a hand to indicate that they could come in. With a bit of assistance Luzbel and the woman got up and walked towards the door, him taking a deep breath before entering and walking over to his spouse's bed side. The maids and servants quickly left the room except for the old woman who stayed by Luzbel's side as he looked down to the child in Death's arms. His skin was fairly pale with the exception of his pointed ears that were a grey hue near the scalp and turned to a darker shade of black at the tips. Death lightly played with them which made the infant smile at the light touches.

"Isn't the lad just lovely, my Liege?" the maid asked looking down on him with a warm smile on her face having barely seen the baby herself for the first time, "I will leave you alone with the Mistress and the baby and be back in a bit." She said walking out, never losing her smile.

Luzbel watched her walk out before turning back to Death and the youngling. Now that he looked closer he could see he was almost a striking resemblance to himself. Same black wings, same blue eyes -except the baby's were an icier blue- and paled skin. He smiled as he kneeled down by the bedside and gently caressed the infant's head. The child in response yawned quietly and grabbed it's father's finger with it's tiny hand. Death, though exhausted as she was, let out a small chuckle.

"He's curious, for being so small." She said, quietly keeping an eye on him, "He's the first one that has survived, he's our little miracle in a way." she added in making Luzbel chuckle lightly.

"Yes, he is." he replied moving a strand of hair out of her face, "He's going to grow up and become the strongest in the East." She hummed in response and he felt he knew what she was thinking. Sure, the child had been born, but it wouldn't mean he'd survive this blizzard that had suddenly appeared. Suddenly remembering the storm he looked out the window curiously then back at the boy. "About what time do you reckon you-"

"A bit before the blizzard started, why?" She said, interrupting before he could finish his sentence. She didn't want to talk or hear about that moment right then. She was to tired. He didn't respond to her question though and shook off the thought he had as quickly as it had jumped into his head. It was probably just a coincidence after all. But it certainly was a miracle that the snow started falling and began cooling everything down or the boy probably wouldn't be there with them right then.

He took off his coat and shoes with a shake of his head indicating he didn't want to speak of the subject anymore and climbed into the bed with her and their child. She let out a sigh with a small smile on her face as she placed the baby between them so they could sleep comfortably. Then, for some reason the thought of a name crossed her mind. "What do you think we should call him?"

"Hmm, how about something with a 'J'?" he asked watching as the younger spread his wings around and curled up to get ready to sleep.

"Jacob? Jerry?" Luzbel shook his head lightly, and it was quite obvious those names didn't suit her taste either. "Oh, how 'bout Jack?" the baby's ears perked up at the name and wriggled around in the position he was in with a small smile tugging his lip as his eyes closed sleepily.

"I think that fits him nicely. Don't you?" Luzbel asked looking up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Yes. I feel it suits him rather well-" she was cut off when a yawn escaped her lips.

"You should rest now, dear. You've had a long day." he said, draping the blankets over her exhausted form gently then wrapped his arm around her afterwards.

"I'd say we've both had a long day. Wouldn't you agree?" She said already falling into her exhaust. 

"Yes. I do." He said yawning lightly and nuzzling her. Both of them quickly fell asleep afterwards, glad to finally have had a child with them after so long. But, even through his sleep, Luzbel couldn't help but wonder if it was a coincidence or not that the blizzard had appeared almost as soon as his child was being born. Maybe it was just a mage having nothing better to do than to besto a storm upon the realm. Whatever the reason, he was thankful for it.


End file.
